Aries
Aries: "The Ram" March 21st - April 19th Type - Fire Positive attributes - Confident, Exciting, Vibrant, Optimistic, Driven, Independent, Enthusiastic, Courageous Negative attributes - Selfish, Overconfident, Moody, Impatient, Impulsive, Unfocused. Aries are vibrant, adventurous people who have no trouble focusing on themselves. They are confident, at times to the point of recklessness or arrogance. Aries are often self obsessed, which in a positive light could make them self assured, but negatively can make them quite selfish - often their dominant flaw. They often impress people with their flair, zest for life, and "on top of the world" attitude. They are normally quite driven from a young age, and their drive and zeal often makes them extremely successful. Intent on succeeding and being great at anything that they take on, they can be great in relationships as long as they do not become bored, or let their selfishness take over. They are energetic, able to keep a clear mind and accomplish goals, but they are also notorious for losing interest in projects that they have plunged into, or moving onto something else at the first setback. They are independent go-getters, and rarely ask for help. They are often viewed as magnetic with many friends and followers, as they are seen as being exciting and inspirational, often enciting jealousy in others for their glamorous lifestyles. They like to keep their lives fresh and exciting, and hate boredom. They are generally quite impatient. With other figures of authority, Aries often clash due to a childish need to get what they want. They can be spoiled and self cenetered, and at times lie or manipulate others, sometimes through charm. They are outspoken, strong leaders, confident, and alluring. Aries People March 24 - Lake Bell March 24 - Peyton Manning March 25 - Catherine of Siena March 25 - Sarah Jessica Parker March 26 - Keira Knightley March 26 - Jessica Hart March 26 - Nina Agdal March 27 - Brenda Song March 28 - Mario Vargas Llosa March 28 - Samuel Cooper (minister) March 30 - Vincent van Gogh March 31 - Ewan McGregor March 31 - Johann Sebastian Bach March 31 - Rene Descartes April 1 - Clementine Churchill April 1 - David Oyelowo April 1 - Debbie Reynolds April 1 - Elizabeth Gutierrez April 1 - Otto von Bismarck April 2 - Giacomo Casanova April 2 - Michael Fassbender April 3 - Leona Lewis April 4 - Sarah Gadon April 4 - William White, Bishop of Pennsylvania April 8 - Vivienne Westwood April 9 - Marc Jacobs April 9 - Paulina Porizkova April 10 - Chyler Leigh April 11 - Alessandra Ambrosio April 11 - Jennifer Esposito April 12 - Brooklyn Decker April 13 - Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie April 13 - Thomas Jefferson April 14 - Abigail Breslin April 14 - Georgina Chapman April 15 - Emma Watson April 15 - Emma Thompson April 15 - Leonardo da Vinci April 15 - Luke Evans April 15 - Henry James April 16 - Charlie Chaplin April 19 - Maria Sharapova Category:Signs